Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness
Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness is the sequel game to Pokémon Colosseum, and is one of the few Pokémon Games available for Nintendo GameCube. It continues to expand on the Shadow Pokémon storyline and the villainous syndicate known as Cipher. Where as there were only 48 Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum, there are 85 in Pokémon XD, including Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres who replace the three legendary dogs from Pokémon Colosseum Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Pokémon XD also included is the infamous Shadow Lugia, also known as XD001. It also is in the Orre region once again. Differences from Pokémon Colosseum *Instead of starting with an Umbreon at Lv 26 and a Espeon at a Lv 25, you start with an Eevee, which you can evolve later on in the game. *This game has the Legendary Birds instead of the Legendary Beasts. *This game has the two earliest Generation IV Pokémon, Munchlax and Bonsly. These Pokémon are uncatchable and thus you can't have a Bonsly or Munchlax in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, or Emerald. *This game was released one year after Pokémon Colosseum. *Main Character is named Michael. Plot Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness starts out by showing a cut scene of a boat caught in a storm at sea. This boat is then attacked by an evil looking Pokémon. Now you control Michael in a one-on-one battle with your Salamence against a Metagross. After you win, you find out it was just a battle simulator in the Pokémon HQ Lab, a Pokémon lab your mother works at. Then your mom Lily asks you to go find your sister Jovi. You go to an ominous and spooky house with a statue of Groudon called Kaminko's house. When you get to the front door, you get stopped by Kaminko's assistant, Chobin, who thinks your a burglar and challenges you to a battle (this is a very common theme throughout the game). After you beat him, you get Jovi and return to the lab. As a reward, Professor Krane, the head scientist at the lab, gives you your very own Snag Machine, which can steal Shadow Pokémon from opposing trainers. Soon after, Krane gets ambushed by a few members of Cipher. You have to battle one of them, known as Naps, whom holds the game's first Shadow Pokémon. After you beat him, Cipher takes Krane and drives away. Lily, knowing that the purification chamber must be completed, asks you to go to Gateon Port to get a machine part for the chamber. When you arrive, Jovi runs into a thug named Zook. Just when things look ugly and he's about to attack you with a Shadow Zangoose, a weird man named Verich comes and interferes. One of his right-hand men, Ardos, destroys the Zangoose with his Alakazam in one hit. Soon after, you can choose to evolve your Eevee with any of the stones. In addition, you get the machine part you wanted. After giving it to Lily, she asks you to go to Agate Village. At Agate Village, you meet Eagun and find the Relic Stone, a mystical stone that can purify Shadow Pokémon. After, Eagun tells you to go to Mt. Battle and ask a man named Vander about Cipher. He tells you to inspect an old Cipher facility in the south that might have activity. When you get to the facility, you defeat everyone there including the admin, Lovrina. You rescue Krane and return him to the lab. Then, an assistant tells you to go to Pyrite Town and deliver a disk to Nett that may contain information about Cipher. He tells you it will take time to decipher it so he sends you off to a rock pokespot to meet Duking. When you come back to Pyrite, you'll see that the building will be taken over by Cipher. After you defeat everyone, Nett will tell you that on the disk it says that Cipher will attack Phenac City. When you first enter Phenac City, a woman will stop you, tell you that you're the 1,000,000th visitor, give you some battle CDs, and send you off to Realgem Tower. You find Trudly and Folly blabbing on about the Battle CDs. They feel like throwing them in places all around Orre. You can explore Realgam Tower's Battle Bingo, Battle Sims, and Colosseum (not up and running yet). Then head back to Phenac City. You head over to the Mayor's House. The secretary won't let you upstairs into the Mayor's room, so you'll have to find a distraction. She says she'd like some music so... take the CD you found back to the Mayor's House. Give then give it to the secretary. She plays the music, leaving the entrance to upstairs wide open. The Mayor isn't upstairs, but there is a note on the bed. It's a note from the Mayor to Justy, telling Justy of Cipher's plan. The note appears to have been cut short. Head outside, and you'll see Justy walk out of the Pre Gym... six times. It's the Hexagon Brothers in disguise. Track down all six of them around town. After they're dealt with, Fostin will spill the beans. All of the townsfolk that have been impersonated are in the Pre Gym's basement. You'll need the Elevator Key, which nether Fostin nor anyone else so far has... Head outside and talk to the little boy. There's commotion up in Phenac Stadium, at the farthest north in the city. After beating the Old Man, he'll will run off. Pick up what he dropped. It's the Elevator Key. Head to the Pre-Gym, use the Elevator Key on the elevator, and you can free the innocent citizens. Justy will ask for your P☆DA number. Give it to him, and he'll give you a hint that there's a few shady characters going somewhere in the desert. During your adventure,you will encounter the ship that was attacked by Shadow Lugia evil looking Pokémon. The head of ONBS will call you into his office to help find this little girl's Bonsly. If you try to get there, you won't be able to because, there is too much sand. Then go to Prof. Krane so he can upgrade your scooter. Then you can be able to get to the ship. All of a sudden, Team Snagem shows up, their Pokémon Gloom uses Sleep powder and puts you to sleep and takes your snag machine. Eevee Lv 100 Cyndaquil Lv 5 Chikorita Lv 5 Totodile Lv 5 Trivia *XD is named after XD001 or Shadow Lugia. *XD is also the name of a smiley (It's probably a coincidence). Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Side Games Category:Generation III